Sakura at GA
by Sakura-tearz33
Summary: sakura, have a mission in gakuen alice. at there, she meet mikan and friends, especially NATSUME! will a love blossom between them?  R&R please! suck in summary, but the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

Hello.. this story fill with **OOCnes..** and I change the real story by inserting my own character and pairing It with natsume..

But it still about gakuen alice and have alices..(natsume&friends still 11 years old, this story before kuonji takes move.)

This is my **first** fanfic n I'm just a **newbie.**.

So sorry for the **bad** grammatical, but please just R&R^^

***my own character**:

**Sakura , 15 years old** (the main character in this story)

-she is kind, cheerful, and liked by other people. But when she's angry, she's scaring.

-she is the strongest guardian of god that receive a power from god to protect human from devil's monster that appear on the earth and can travel to the other world to do her mission.. she has 12guardian of god monster that protect her (**from FF VIII's GF**). Now she got mission to destroy the monsters that appear on the other world, GAKUEN ALICE, and she's already know all about gakuen alice..

**Kiryuu, 16years old** (the rare out character)

He is the guardian of devil thatalmost have the same power with sakura, but his strength still lose from her. He is fall in love with sakura and always try to ask sakura come to his side

Now the story of sakura's fate with natsume begin….

**Rated T for safe**

"blabala" =talking

'blabla' = thinking

**DESCLAIMER : GA ISN'T MINE, BUT TACHIBANA HIGUCHI!**

**CHAPTER 1**

IT'S NIGHT.. natsume sit under his favourite sakura tree, feel tired because of the mission and looking at the stars. When he started to feel sleepy, suddenly he hear a loud voice…. From THE SKY?

"**KYAAAAAAA…..! HEY YOU PERSON UNDER THE TREE, GET UP AND MOVE OUT FROM THERE….!" Cried the girl.**

**Natsume's POV**

Huh? What the HELL..! how can the girl's voice is so swee… No, I mean how can a girl falling down from THE SKY!

**BRRRRRUUUUUUAAAAKKKKKKKKK! **

"ittaiiiii…." Cried the girl

"shiitt…." I said n looking at her

This girl, what a beau..strange girl.. I think I haven't seen her before? Her long hair & eyes are light green and she is absolutely TALL! (sakura's tall is 175cm) is she a senior student?

The strange one that, why she is staring at me sweatdroppedly?

**Sakura's POV**

Heh? This crimson eyes and black raven messy hair…. Don't tell me that….

" OH MY GOD! NATSUME HYUUGA!"

**Normal's POV**

" who are you? How can you know about me?" natsume said rudely.

'god..what must I do now, what must I do now? Why must him?' sakura confuse.

"errrr… you know this is …just…eerrr… DREAM! Yes, it's just a DREAM!"

"whaa…" before natsume can finish what is he saying, sakura use his power magic, "SLEEP SPELL!". Then natsume fall down into the grass and sleep.

**Sakura's POV**

fiuhh.. my identity almost get revealed. First I must meet with all teacher in elementary's branch and the principal to tell them about my mission.. I think it's easier like that. Then when I started to walk, I saw a beautiful fresh water. I think I need a rest first. I smiled and spell magic to bring out my white wing, and I began to fly above of the water and play with it by throwing them up into the sky.

**Normal's POV**

But sakura doesn't know that someone see it. He has a dark black hair and wearing a mask and alice's controls(you can guess who is it).

'who is she? Is there anyone at this school has a wing alice? And there is only one wing, but purify white.. it's so beautiful, not like me, the ugly monster..' thought the masked man.

When he look up again, the girl has missing and suddenly…

"I don't know that you have a habit to peek a girl from behind, persona.." a voice come from his back.

(continued)

_**Sakura-tearz33 : how is it? Sorry if the story is strange.. please REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura-tearz33:** yippieeee…! New chapter is coming…..! please read it^^

**Summary : When he look up again, the girl has missing and suddenly…**

"**I don't know that you have a habit to peek a girl from behind, persona.." a voice come from his back.**

**Chapter 2**

**Persona's POV**

What? When did she behind me! She's quick…! And why she is…

"how can you know my name? I think I don't know anything about you." Still stay cool.

I look at her and she has a same height with me.. this is my first time to see a girl that as tall as me.

**Normal's POV**

"maybe I will explain that all later.. can you now just bring me to the principal kuonji and ask all the elementary's teacher to have meeting with me?" sakura said.

"and what reason that make you think that I will do that?" say persona in a cold voice.

"because I trust you."

'nanii….!' Persona feel his heart beat fast. 'what's wrong with this girl…?'. But persona do what she say and also feel strange too why he did as what she asked.

After that, when all the teachers gather in one room also with the principal, sakura explained that she is a guardian of god and all about her mission and tell them that she's already know about gakuen alice. But no one believe her except persona (because he has seen some of her magic and that purify wing that can't obtain by using alice).

"why do you think I will believe you, miss sakura?" ,chuckled kuonji .

"then I will prove it to you." Sakura immediately spell a big fire causing all people feel worried, also wind, water, ice, and thunder. All of them were shock, because there's no way for a person has 5 alices.

"is this enough to prove about my identity?" ,sakura smiled.

'this girl is useful' kuonji thought.

Sakura knows what he is thinking, "don't think that you can use me as a tool, kuonji!" said coldly. "I can even kill you if you're in my way while I'm doing my mission." All of the teacher sweatdropped and know that she's serious. Her eyes has become sharp ans full of killing aura.

"I think you even can't touch me, miss guardian." Kuonji laugh loudly. Then persona stand in front of kuonji, prepare to use his death alice.

"Now sakura, can you tell me how can you harm me when your distance from me is around 20meters and there's a strong user's alice in front of you!" , kuonji laugh loudly than before.

"then don't regret it." Suddenly there was blood appear from kuonji's cheek.

"what? How can she….it's kamaitachi (sharp wind)?", said kuonji and interrupt by sakura," even if I'm far from you, but I still can kill you in this seconds. Don't you dare to try me, next time I'll be serious. This is just 30% of my power."

All of them keep silent and afraid of her.

'I think I've done too far.. but it's to make me more comfortable in doing the mission.', sakura thought.

"principal, are you oka..?" persona asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! You're interesting! I LIKE YOU! DO AS YOUR WISH! You can asked me for anything that you need!" kuonji shout.

All of them have a same agreement, if they don't want to die.

"thank you for your cooperation. Then, I want you to enroll me as a new student that have water alice in narumi-sensei's class and special ability. Do you mind it, narumi-sensei?", sakura turn to narumi.

"of course I don't mind, but… err… you know, our class is for student that still up around 11 years old." Narumi said.

"oh..don't worry." Then sakura spell the magic and BOOMMM! The smoke come out.. when the smoke started to disappear, a little girl with a medium length green hair appear. "now, is it okay?" asked sakura.

"umm.. it's okay." All of them are surprise.

**Persona's POV**

This girl is really amazing. It seems that she can do all that she want. Her version as little girl is cut…WHAT AM I THINKING JUST NOW? CUTEE! ABSOLUTELY NO!

After that guardian go out from this room, also all of teacher, leaving me and principal alone. I come near to him.

" do you really okay just letting her go away like that? Don't you want to use her?" I asked.

"what are you talking about? Use her? Don't you DARE do anything to hurt her! A person that dirty like you will don't understand. I'm really in love with her. She will become MINE! HAHAHAHA!" kuonji chuckled.

What? He's in love with her? How can this happen? LOVE? That's true.. a dirty person like me will never know what's love.. I don't have any right with that kind of word, right izumi-sensei..?

**Sakura's POV**

Fiuhh.. this plan has been success. The next plan is … I must meet mikan and ask her for helping me while in this world. I think she's the perfect one. Yosh.. "TELEPORTATION!"

-SRIIINGGGGG-

AT MIKAN'S ROOM

Hu? It seems that I arr…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" girl scream. " HELLLLPPPP! There is a strange girl that suddenly appe.. uph..bugh..urgGHH!"

I put my hands on her mouth to keep her silent and stop screaming, although I know that this will be her reaction if she saw me.

"sssttt…I will let you go, but please just keep silent and hear me.. I need your help" I asked her.

"uumm.." she reply and nodded her head.

THEN 30MINUTES AFTER THAT (IT NEEDS TO EXPLAIN TO HER CAREFULLY, BECAUSE YOU KNOW MIKAN IS STUPID^^)

"SO you need me like as a guide? Of course! I will help you!" mikan shout.

"thanks, I know that you will accept it." I smiled.

" but I still can't believe that the guardian of god ask my help…! It' so c00L! Kyahahaha…."

" but I need you to keep it as secret..", " even hotaru..?" the brunette become sad.

" I think it's okay if it's hotaru, I trust you about my secret.. so I will trust the person that you want to tell.."said me quickly.

"REALLYYY! Thank you Sakura-chan!" yell mikan. " but you know, you need avoid one person in this gakuen."

Yare2..as I thought, she's quickly in change topics..she's funny.."who is that person?"

"NATSUME HYUUGA!"

**SAKURA-TEARZ33: how's about it? I have do my best..^^**

**Pleas R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura-tearz33:** naaaa…! New chapter is coming…..! please read it^^

N for some information, in this story, mikan and natsume already get along as best friend, but it didn't mean mikan lovee him.

**Summary : **Yare2..as I thought, she's quickly in change topics..she's funny.."who is that person?"

"NATSUME HYUUGA!"

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura's POV**

Oh my god.. I forgot about him..!

"You know, natsume is a pervert cat! He likes to peek my panties! So you should be careful with him.. But he actually kind ..His instinct is sharp too.. He can reveal your hidden secret!" Miikan shout.

"Anuu..actua.."

" Don't worry, sakura-chan! I will protect you from him! I have nullification alice so his alice can't harm me.."She smiled.

"Actually I have meet him.. Maybe he's the person I met in this world.." I said nervously.

Then there's a silent for a while...

"NAAAAANIIIIIIIIIII...!" Mikan scream.

"But I think he can't recognize me in this form body.. He meets my body when I'm 15 years old, not this 11 years old version.." I say immediately.

Then mikan feels relief and say," would you like to sleep in my room tonight? I feel like have an older sister if I'm with you." Then mikan's face blushed after say that.

She's so cute," alright, my room also haven't been decided yet." I smiled at her.

"Yeee..! Arigatou, sakura-chan! Ups.. It's feel strange because my name Is sakura too.. Heheheh"

Then we talk about me until we fall asleep..

**Next day in 5B class, normal's POV**

"Mina-san.. Today we get a new student!" Narumi said happily, that make the student feel disgust with him. " Please come in..!"

'Another new student, huh? Well, that's not my business. The most important is why I can have a weird dream yesterday.' , natsume thought.

-sreeeeeetttt- sound of the door opened.

"Wooaaaahhhhh" all student staring at the new girl.

"Hello, my name is sakura and my alice is water. Yoroshiku nee.." Sakura say in cheerful tone.

"Wuuahh, beautiful.."

"She's cute.."

"Hnn.. I, sumire, cuter than her." Permy said proudly.

"Huh? This girl.. It seems that I've ever seen her.. Just at where.." Natsume said in a low voice.

"He, did you say somehing, natsume?" Ruka asked.

"No, ,not really.." Natsume answered.

"Errr..." ,Narumi nervously said,"then.. Sakura..-sa.."

"Sensei! ! !", sakura whisper to him, " don't be so formal with me.. I'm your student now.. Please act like yourself.. I"m also want to have fun," smiled at him.

Narumi's afraid and nervous dissapear, then he smile and say," okaay, sakura-chan willl be partnered with natsume-kun!"

...

"WHAAAAATT!" All of student scream.

'Naniii! Oh my god', mikan and sakura think.

"Since mikan isn't a new student again, she's no need to become natsume's partner again, then it seems fine.. Hiiiiiii!" Narumi scream because suddenly a fire appear on his blonde hair.

All of them were sweatdropped.

"What do think you're saying, gay?" natsume glared coldly at him.

"That's the decision, then adi0ss!" Narumi quickly run toward the door and dissapear in seconds.

**Natsume's POV**

Cihh! That pervert teacher! I will burn him into crispy! How can he make me to be a partner with that new cut-.. WAIT! Cute! Why This condition almost like what happen in my dream?

Then the girl comes to my place.. And said," nice to meet you.. Let's be a good friend,".

This girl seems like that stupid polka, smile widely with another person that she didn't even known well.. Well, it's not mean I care about her. I just ignore her like didn't hear anything. Later she will also become my fans like that all stupid girls, right?

Hn? Why is ruka shaking? And why that ice queen turn at me with bring her camera?

"Na...naatsumeee.. Be...behind yo..you.." Ruka said and pointing his finger to me.

"Huh? What are you talk.." When I turn back, suddenly hot waters pour to me!

**Normal's POV**

"SHIIIIIitTTT! ! ! IT's HOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINk THAT YOU ARE D0ING, OLD HAG!" Natsume screamed and stand up.

"That's word more suit for you. How can you ignore a person that kindly talk with you? Don't you have any attitude? How can you act like that to me, YOUNG BOY!" I reply him with cold voice.

'Oh my god.. She cuts the line' all the people started to sweatdropped .

"Huh? YOUNG BOY? You talk like you're older than me?" Natsume curious.

'Oh, what the hell I'm saying.. Why you lost control of your brain, stupid sakura!' , sakura confuse.

"Nee.. Let's stop this quarrel already..," mikan interruped to help sakura, " and actually it's your fault, natsume."

"Hn.. Not your business..", after that, the crimson eyes leave the class.

"Sakura-san, please forgive natsume.. It seems that today he has a bad mood." Ruka apologize.

"It's okay , ruka-pyon. It's not like I'm really mad with him." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou nee.." Then ruka follow natsume leave the class.

' hmmm? How can she know my name? Well, maybe someone has told her.' Ruka think.

**At recess time, hotaru's POV**

Strange.. Why I'm feel uneasy?

It seems that something wrong.. Something not same like usually days..

That's it! Usually someone who's really noise will run to my place, hug me and scream my name.

That's brunnette! Stupid mikan!

Why is she hang around that new student? Is she already forget about me? Why does dhe not to my place and try to hug me?

Then I take out my new edition gun and shoot her

**BAKA BAKA BAKA ! ! !**

" ITTAIIII... What're you doing, hotaru! " The brunnette cried.

"Huh.." That's your punishment, stupid mikan. Then she beg and apologize to me and ask me to not mad with her, even she doen't know the reason I'm mad, until suddenly...

"Are you jealous because she hang with me?" That green girl chuckled. I quickly take my gun and shoot her before mikan realize what 's the meaning of her word.

But.. She can D0DGE it easily!

If it's that stupid fire caster, I still can believe it, but this girl..

"Hey, don't be so serious, I'm just joking.. There's something that me and mikan need to tell you.."

"Huh?"

After that they tell me all about sakura's true self.

"It's hard to believe it." I said.

"That's right, hotaru.. First it's hard for me to understand too..heheheh" mikan smiled.

"It must be hard to you to explain that things to this stupid mikan." I teased mikan.

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura laughed.

"Hweeee! Both of you are so cruel!" That brunette scream.

I feel I can be a good friend with sakura.

"Wuahh, hotaru is smiling!l" both of them suprised.

Well, their personality almost same.

Two suns gather in one become my friends.

(Continued)

S**AKURA-TEARZ33: how's about it? I have do my best..^^**

**Pleas R&R!**


End file.
